Battle of Beaumont
similar to the ones used in the battle. | date = November 18, 2011 | place = , Confederacy of Texas | coordinates = | map_type = | latitude = | longitude = | map_size = | map_caption = | territory = | cause = *JBRican vessels disguised as merchant ships intimidate local authorities. *Police attacked | result = JBRican victory; Beaumont under JBRican control | status = | combatant1 = Confederacy of Texas | combatant2 = United States of JBR | combatant3 = | commander1 = Becky Ames Tyler Kimmel | commander2 = Simon Longfellow | commander3 = | strength1 = 430 soldiers 20 cutters | strength2 = 610 soldiers 300 police officers 10 cruisers 5 frigates 50 boats | strength3 = | casualties1 = 59 soldiers killed 29 soldiers injured 5 civilians killed 3 civilians injured | casualties2 = 2 soldiers injured | casualties3 = | notes = }} The Battle of Beaumont is the first major battle against the Confederacy of Texas during the War on Anarchy (a campaign part of the larger conflict, World War IV). It occurred in the evening of November 18, 2011 and ended with JBRican victory. Background After the declaration of war placed by Vales, JBRican troops from the Port Arthur Naval Base arrived at , the closest major city the JBRicans were planning to take out. 10 and 5 positioned themselves 10 miles ashore from Beaumont while 50 boats loaded with JBRicans anchored at a restricted area of the Port of Beaumont. These ships were headed by Second Lieutenant Simon Longfellow who mostly stayed within a cruiser throughout the battle. The boats were disguised as Spanish merchant ships and would conceal their identities and motives. However, much of the Beaumont civilians and government were unaware of the war as the declaration had just been made. Inspectors ordered the massive fleet of ships to relocate themselves elsewhere. When these demands were meant with no response, local authorities became suspicious. When the Beaumont Police Department boarded the ships in suspicion for and , the crews attacked and held the police hostage. This act prompted the City of Beaumont to respond aggressively and started the battle. Chronology Beginning When the news of the police were held hostage, the City of Beaumont quickly gathered their 610 soldiers to prepare for disarming the crewmen in the ships. The Chamber of Commerce sought to gain maritime support and sent a distress call to a small team of Texan Coast Guard ships. The team was some 30 miles ashore from Beaumont when the call was made. The JBRican warships that were waiting decided to move in as they were loaded with shells. Meanwhile, the JBRican ships at the port began unloading with soldiers ready to take out the city. Most civilians evacuated to the Town Hall and the soldiers were able to quickly seize civil and commercial property. For the civilians who were unable to evacuate in time, they quickly surrendered. Shelling The JBRican warships arrived and began shelling the city. Much of the shells were directed to the industrial buildings as a means to intimidate the people out. An infantry team coming directly from the Port Arthur Base began blockading the routes leading out of the city. Civilians began surrendering in fear of being killed. Most of them were able to be taken in peacefully with only the result of 8 civilian casualties. Soldiers however, began attacking back, mostly at the west side where the mayor was located. Some tried contacting other nearby forces but received word that the majority of them were already at the battlefield of several other cities. Realizing the JBRicans were holding an invasion, some deserted to the JBRicans. Fall Only a small force was able to assist the Beaumont soldiers as they arrived the city. They were quickly taken out by the blockaders and the Texan Coast Guard team were surrounded by the JBRican vessels. The JBRicans were able to break down Texan defenses and captured the mayor, Becky Ames. Tyler Kimmel, the commander overseeing the battle on the side of the Texans, surrendered and Ames was released. The JBRicans began reinforcing and setting up fortifications around the city in case a Texan force would come claim the city back. Category:Battles of World War IV